The Broken Vow
by FailedGuardianOfPandora'sBox
Summary: When Evanna and Kallias are heading to Greece to search for Kal's father, their trip is abruptly put on hold and they're taken somewhere they never could have dreamed of. The pair will take on adventures, find true love and make lasting friendships, all the while attempting to discover the truth about The Broken Vow. The two main characters are OC's.
1. Chapter 1- Beautiful Blue Eyes

_**AN: Okay, I'll be honest, I only kind of know where this is going. I have a basic plot. But, yeah, mostly I'll be winging it. Any Ideas will be amazing. I would love some input. Of course anyone who does input will be mentioned for their amazingness ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm about 90% sure no-one ever really reads these but because I really don't want to be sued here it goes- I own pretty much nothing. Evanna, Kallias, Alcina and Stephen are mine. But everything else does not belong to me. I make no money from this. If I did I would buy myself a better computer :/**_

_**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! :)**_

_**~ Chapter 1 ~**_

_**Evanna's POV**_

I look up at the flight timetable and sigh in frustration. By now I should be in Greece, running into the tepid, shimmering surf, roasting under the perpetual sun that pounds down on the City of Athens.

However, I'm still in London. It's raining. In July. However, It's hardly surprising, this _is _England.

As the rain hammers against the airport windows, I turn to face Kallias, my best friend. We've known each other practically since birth (He's a couple of days older than me). My father and his mother were best friends through High School and College, and have been since. They met when they were about 12, and that's really all they told us. They've always been a little secretive about their past. Actually Kallias Doesn't know his real dad just like I don't know my mother. Our parents seem to have no record of them at all. No pictures or letters, or anything personal of theirs. It's almost as if they never existed. Kal's dad even left before he was born. They've never met. At all. He probably said he couldn't handle it or something cliché like that.

Then his mother - Alcina - met Stephen, Kal's stepfather. I know usually the stepfather/stepmother is Portrayed as a terrible person or sometimes even 'Evil'. But Stephen is exactly the opposite, he was the one who persuaded Alcina to let us go. He even said he'd pay for everything.

When Kal first told me he wanted me to go look for his father with him, I thought he was joking. After he told me it would also be a holiday, I soon agreed, happy to snap up the chance of a free holiday. And time alone with Kal... I felt myself blush at the thought and mentally scolded myself. He probably noticed, but he didn't comment on it.

Anyway, we discussed it with his mother, who firmly disagreed. She was convinced that going would be a bad idea. She seemed... scared. Like she really believed something bad was going to happen. It worried me, but I quickly forgot about it once we, with the help of Stephen, eventually persuaded her. That was about the time the excitement set in. However, that evaporated about ten minutes ago when our flight was delayed.

So that's how we ended up here, waiting for our plane. To be honest, I was flattered when he chose me to go with him. Out of everyone, he chose to take me. We're best friends. That's probably why. But I still couldn't help but hope it was something more. The bubbly, happy feeling was uncontrollable. We're just best friends. Nothing more. We're just extremely close, we do everything together and he's always the first person I turn to. That's it. _But you wish it was more..._ Shut up!

"Huh?"

I can feel the hot, deep blush spread across my cheeks as I realize I spoke aloud. Crap. Now I just sound crazy.

As I look up at his face (I have to look up, he's at least a foot taller than me) my stomach does a little flip. It's not really surprising. This probably happens to most people who see Kal. He is beautiful in a strange way. You can't help but stare at him, he's- well there's only one way to describe it- he's striking. He has piercing blue eyes, messy brown hair and the type of chiselled good looks you're likely to see on the bust of a god.

"Um, nothing. It's nothing," I stutter.

He shakes his head slightly, knocking his hair into bright, ice blue eyes, and gives me my favourite dimpled smile. Dear god, how can he be so chiselled and still have dimples? I long to reach out and brush it out of his eyes. I hardly hold myself back. My eyes flick to the departures board looking for a distraction. I hope for it to go unnoticed, my impatience always a running joke between us. Well, mostly for him, it's not as funny for me as it is for him, apparently.

Wishful thinking on my part. He catches my glance and grins down at me, glancing away and chuckling under his breath. A distinct mutter of "So impatient," sounds from his direction and I elbow him in the ribs as we both start laughing.

"Let's go get some coffee," He suggests between laughs.

"You don't like coffee," I reply bewildered.

"But _you_ do, I won't be drinking anything." He says, smiling at me. "Lead the way."

He places his hand on the small of my back. My breath catches in my throat. My heart stutters to a stop then continues at an alarmingly fast pace. It's beating so fast and loud, I swear he could hear it.

I walk towards the coffee bar on the other side of the Terminal, his hand still on my back. It isn't unusual him touching me so casually. He'd always done it. But something has started to change over the last couple of months. My feelings have changed. My heart rarely settles when I'm with him. When he touches me, I feel a rush much like falling down a flight of stairs. It's almost unexplainable.

I sit down at a table and look around while Kal goes to get the coffee. In the coffee shop it's mostly touristy families and old couples. But there are two strange looking security guards sitting at one of the tables. I presume they are on their break and don't think much of them. But then I notice the look they give Kal. It sends a ghostly chill up my spine. The almost hungry, feral look in their eyes. Suddenly their focus snaps to me and I quickly turn away, spotting Kal slowly maneuvering through the tables.

I think about telling him but dismiss the idea, not wanting to sound paranoid or crazy. When he returns, he's carrying a coffee cup and a double chocolate chip muffin. He set's both down in front of me and then sits down in the chair across from mine.

I look over at him and smile. His hair is dishevelled and sticking up all over the place. It makes him look cute and child-like. I sigh and reach out to pat down his hair. I leave my hand resting against his cheek for a couple of seconds longer than strictly necessary. After a while I slowly withdraw it. Neither of us speaks for a couple of minutes as I sip my coffee and nibble my muffin.

After a moment of silence, he sighs and says, "I can't wait to get some sun, I can't stand this crappy weather," He gestures to the window, where the rain is still pounding down relentlessly. "I need to top up on my tan."

I shake my head and chuckle at the ridiculous notion of Kal ever being anywhere near pale. His skin is a light, warm caramel colour defined by the hard muscles pressing against the faint gold skin.

I pull my self from the depths of my thoughts and turn to look out of the window at the rain, I frown and turn back to face Kal. "That is if we ever get to leave. It's like somebody doesn't want us to get there."

Kal's eyes light up and a playful grin sparks across his face. "Are you suggesting unseen forces are out to ruin our holiday and stop me from meeting my father? Hey, maybe it's God." He stands up and looks at the roof of the airport, "Hey god! Big guy. Could you do me a favour a perhaps _not_ ruin my holiday." I grab his arm and yank him back into his seat just as a clap of thunder rolls through the sky.

"People are staring at us!" I'm trying to be serious, but can't resist laughing. I'm attempting to stifle my laughter when I catch sight of two security guards glaring at us. As Kal childishly sticks his tongue out at the security men I release my laughter. Loudly. One of the men turns to his partner and announces "That's them."

My laughter abruptly stops as the man and his partner begin to rise out of their seats. This isn't good. In the movies this is when we'd get murdered, this is when we should start running. But we don't. Kal leans back in his chair and watches the men approach with a impassiveness that doesn't entirely suit the situation.

"Can we help you?" Kal asks. He hated all adults or 'Authority Figures', ite obvious to anybody he doesn't really mean it. The two men seem to take the question very seriously, however, as one proceeds to reply snidely "Yes. You can actually. We'd like you to come with us, airport security regulations. We just want to ask you some questions."

The man (Presumably the leader) speaks in a deep, rumbling voice, with the slightest hint of an American accent showing beneath his poorly imitated English tones. There's something off about them, I can sense it. I don't know how I know, I just do. I guess they just smell, I don't know, Evil.

My train of thought is cut off when I hear Kal reply "No. We won't be _going with you_ actually. So if you don't mind, please leave."

They look momentarily stunned but quickly compose themselves, filling the cracks in their façade. Which I, and probably Kal as well, am sure it is.

"Yes you will. If you won't come peacefully we will have to forcibly remove you. It's your choice."

"It's not much of a choice though," I chime in, "Is it?"

"Oh look, the little lady has a voice. Who'd have thought?" He leans forward and whispereed to us both, "Now, we'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ make a scene."

At this him and his partner lunge forward and roughly grab our arms with a vice like grip and drag us kicking and screaming through a security door.

_**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm new at this, and this is my first fanfic. So I really want to know how I can improve. Tell me anything, even if it's that I'm rubbish. I don't mind as long as you give me some helpful feedback as well. Percy, the other heroes and the camp will appear in the next couple of chapters hopefully. I just want to start off with a introduction of the characters before launching straight into it to save too much confusion. So, umm yeah, I hope you like it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2- My First and Last Dream

_**AN: Okay, I'm writing another chapter for my wonderful, non-existent readers. Even though no one has so far read it, I will keep writing. I can't not write it now that I've started. What if, in the future, someone happens to come across my story and it's only one chapter. For me, that would drive me insane. Especially where I left off. So even if it never gets a single review, I will keep writing. And to be honest, It probably won't ever end. I'm rubbish at ending a story. Because, for me, it feels like ending a life. As if the characters journey ends right there. I'm not good at that, I always need to know what happens to the characters. That they continue, their life doesn't end. I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that It doesn't matter. As long as they're still in my heart, they'll live on forever. Kind of like Bob the Titan and Damasen, as Annabeth said, they will always be remembered; their legacy will live on. **_

_**I've actually designed a whole collection of tattoos I'm going to get done (I design tattoos for people but this will be the first [Few] for myself). (I'll probably post them on either, DA, Tumblr, Twitter or Facebook) This way, my love for the characters of my childhood will be known visibly on my body as well as in my heart. **_

_**I've just realized how deep this Authors Note has gotten and I'm going to end it now before I start to cry... **_

_**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Stephen, Alcina, Kallias and Evanna. All other scenes/characters are a product of the wonderful mind of Rick Riordan. :) **_

_**AN2: Sorry, small side note incase people wanted to know (Non-existent people), Kallias was originally called Leonidas and was called Leo by Evanna. Because I wrote the idea for this ages ago (Before the first book of HOO was released), I knew nothing about the existence of the lovely Leo Valdez. So after editing it, I changed his name to Kallias to save my self from the wrath of fangirls. Also, Kallias is pronounced (Well the way I pronounce it anyways) either Cal-I-Us or Cal-E-Us. It doesn't matter much because he'll mostly be called Kal (Cal). Cal I pronounce like the beginning of Callum. **_

_**The Broken Vow- Chapter 2 **_

_**Kallias' POV **_

We were in a small, perfectly square room. It was sparse to say the least. An ancient, rickety chair sat dead center in the middle of the room, a single, flickering bulb hung loosely above it.

I hadn't stopped struggling until I'd been abruptly shoved into this room, causing me to fall harshly onto my back; jarring my neck. The taller of the two laughed down at me, stepping back and slamming the faded, brown, wood door. I examined myself, recoiling In surprise at the scratches and ugly red blotches disfiguring my olive skin. What the hell?

I ran my hand, slowly, along the scratches, wincing from the slight sting. I examined them closer and narrowed my eyes, gasping in shock.

A frightened, heart stopping scream sounded somewhere far off. I tore my eyes from the tiny spikes embedded in my supple flesh, and jumped up, on to my feet.

"Annie!" I screamed. "Annie!"

What were they doing to her? I needed to get to her, I needed to help her. Sure, Annie's the toughest, bravest girl I've ever met, but in that moment I felt such an overwhelming protectiveness for my Annie. Whether it was brotherly or something else, I wasn't sure. All I knew in that instant was Annie needed me and I wasn't there. All that was in my way was this stupid, old door.

I leaped at the door with a feral cry, kicking and punching the splintering, bare wood. Clawing and scratching at the door, scraping my already bloody hands to a mutilated mess.

Screaming once more, I kicked the door and slid down, sitting next to it with my head in my hands. I felt the burn of coming tears infiltrate the back of my dull blue eyes. Shaking my head, I released a small, humorless chuckle. The situation was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. I had no idea what they wanted, but I knew we were in trouble.

I let my mind wander, assessing the situation. What were they? The 'Security Guards'. They weren't human, that was for sure. The freaky spikes sticking in my skin were proof enough of that. I attempted to pull one out as I thought. As I tugged on the little, green spike I winced from the throbbing pain. It was hooked. I tugged on another, the same effect was their. The little spikes were hooked into my skin.

My head drooped and I finally let the tears fall. "Annie." I whispered.

Clang!

My head snapped up at the sudden, resounding sound out in the hallway. I hurriedly got to my feet, again, and stood near the door. They were back, what had they done to my Annie?

There was the sudden sound of running feet. Running towards my door. The rumble of muffled American voices, arguing.

"Dude! I said be quiet! Why'd you drop your sword?" Swords? Who were these people?

"Gee, I thought I'd just throw my sword on the floor for fun." Well, that was definitely sarcasm. "I didn't mean to drop it. It was an accident."

"Yeah, well be quiet. Anyway, I think they're listening." I jumped back in surprise, they were definitely talking about me. But why did they think Annie was with me?

There was a sudden bang against the door and I pressed my self against the wall, as far from it as possible.

"Dude! What did I just say!" OK, this guy sounded like a stereotypical surfer.

"Now is not the time for quiet. We have to get them to camp before it's late, they aren't safe here and you know it. Especially the girl." I shivered at the way he said it. As if he knew her fate. Had seen the plans for the rest of her life and he didn't like what he saw.

"OK, I get it. But you don't have to kick the door," So that's what the bang was. "You can use your sword, pick the lock." At this, there was a slight scraping noise and then, a click.

The door swung open to reveal two guys, one short and scrawny, the other tall and muscular. I focused on the taller and gasped at the brilliant green of his eyes. I felt like I was drowning in the intensity of his sea green stare. He casually stepped forward, into the room, and held out his hand.

"I'm Percy, and you must be Kallias." He glanced around the room as if Annie might be hiding behind the only object in the room, the stupid, decaying chair. His brow furrowed in confusion

_**Evanna's POV (WARNING: VIOLENCE)**_

A million questions had raced through my mind since I was dragged roughly into this room. The room I had sat in for what seemed like hours. It was probably only minutes, but I couldn't tell. Besides, how could I relax when I knew nothing about the situation. Where had they taken me? Where was Kal? Would I see him again? They said I wouldn't; I believed them. The situation was completely hopeless. By now I was certain they weren't human. I glanced again at the toxic green spikes in my arm, they couldn't be pulled out and now they were starting to cause my arm to swell.

A slimy, scaled hand grabbed my chin and forced my head up, lifting my gaze to its vibrant, red, snake slit eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, child!" the monster hissed, it's green, forked snake tongue flicked at my face. "Where is your mother?"

I pulled back from the monsters grasp and shrank against the wall. "I've told you! I never met my mother! I don't even know who she is!"

It's 'hand' swung out, whipping towards my face at a lightening fast speed, and cracked across my face.

"Liar!" the monster shrieked, spitting it's poisonous venom into my face.

I flew backwards from the force; all I could feel was the burning sting of the strike and the venom melding together, bubbling on my skin. Again, I released a bloodcurdling cry, a single tear slipping from my eye.

I attempted to scramble away, but I wasn't fast enough. Immediately the demon was on me it's hand fisted tightly in my hair. It pulled up my head, forcing me into a sitting position.

The malicious demon delivered three swift kicks to my lower abdomen, laughing savagely when I screamed in pain.

"Tell me!" It screeched, "Where. Is. Your. Mother." with each word the monster threw a direct blow to my face.

"Please," I pleaded through the glistening, ruby blood "I don't know."

"Liar!" It roared in frustration.

The monster coiled it's hands around my neck, it's demon claws piercing the skin. Blood flowed out of the wounds perilously, forming a crimson puddle below me.

The demon smiled sweetly, spreading its lips painfully over the razor sharp teeth of its mouth.

With out any warning, she threw my limp body across the room, at the devoid, stone wall. A sharp pain spread across my chest and up my spine.

I cried the only name I could think. The first name on my mind, on my lips.

"KAL!"

And I fell, lying lifeless on the cold, tile floor, black tinting the edges of my vision. I was short of breath, blood and tears mingled together on my face. I was done for, I was going to die. Here at the hands of this creature. I needed Kal. I was selfish, I needed Kal.

Kal.

Where was Kal? What were they doing to him? Surely it wasn't as bad as what they were doing to me. I glanced at my attacker, the creature was advancing on me. This was my last chance. Even if I couldn't save myself, I could try to save Kal.

I was slipping from consciousness; I had lost too much blood. My eyes had just started to drift closed, when, at once I, could hear the resounding sound of pounding feet. It sounded like there was three of them, yeah, three sets of feet. Three sets of people. At the noise, my attacker stopped and turned to face the door, leaving me lying helpless on the floor.

I found it was helping, focusing on small things. It, umm, made me feel more, conscious. But I just wanted to sleep so badly. I wanted to sleep for ever, never wake up. Strange how comfortable this floor now seemed. It was wet, but I didn't mind. It was sticky to; I didn't care about that either. I could just close my eyes. Just for a second.

"Annie!"

I smiled, it was just right that Kal would be the first thing in my dream. He always was. My eyes slipped closed again.

"Annie! Annie, where are you?" His voice again, a lot closer. His voice was joined by others, these yelling for Evanna. Kal was the only person aloud to call me Annie, nobody but him.

More running feet, and then... A scream. A scream so heartbroken, so heartbreaking, that I felt the pain of it deep in my heart. So heartbroken I felt a fresh wave of tears form from the sound.

It was Kal. My Kal was in pain and I couldn't stop it. I wanted so badly to, but I couldn't. I would never be able to. I was going to die here.

"Annie!" He was in the room now, he'd found me. I could hear him running and suddenly he was by my side. "Annie! Dear god Annie, answer me." His voice choked on unshed tears, as he grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight.

I tried to open my eyes, using all of my remaining energy, to see two faces floating above me. Two sets of eyes. One set the sparkling blue I'd always loved, the other a deep brown as dark as ebony.

Just then I became aware of the sounds of clanging and crashing. The sounds of screeches and huffs of exhaustion. The sounds of a fight to be won or lost.

I felt small, unidentifiable splashes on my face and gazed back at Kal. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pain, and the remains of the spilled over tears. Yet he still looked beautiful. More so, if that was possible.

"Thank god, you're okay." Kal sighed and gave me a small smile, lifting my hand to his mouth. He kissed it, leaving it resting on his cheek.

I sighed, "I'm okay, Kal? I don't think I am," I laughed mirthlessly. "I've lost so much blood. I'm so sleepy." I paused, considering the question. It was probably better for everyone if I just accepted it, accepted the inevitable. "Am I dying?"

My eyes started to close despite how hard I was trying not to let them. I was just so tired; I couldn't breathe. Kal kissed my hand again, a fresh stream of tears flowing from his brilliant, blue eyes.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen," he mumbled into my hand "I will never let that happen."

I gave him a faint smile and closed my eyes, as an unfamiliar voice sounded in my ears. The voice was strained, desperate. Like the owner of the voice needed me to survive as much as Kal did.

"Perce! We've got to do something! She's fading. We have to get her to Camp."

Camp? What Camp? Why would they not leave me here, with Kal? Leave me to sleep. I was so tired.

All at once there was an ear-splitting screech; a sound of triumph. I opened my eyes and saw a new face above me.

Despite my current condition, I couldn't help but gasp. He had such beautiful eyes. Eyes a beautiful, swirling sea green, so deep I was drowning.

I was drowning, I couldn't breathe.

I was suffocating.

"Kal," I whispered.

And the world went black.

_**AN: So, another cliff hanger. Sorry? Anyway, this chapters longer than the previous one. Excluding the very extensive Authors note this chapter is a total of 1988 words. Yay! I'm going to try and make every chapter at least 1000 words. Does that sound good? Anyway, tell me what you think. Compliment me, Flame me. I don't care. I need to improve so I need you to tell me how. **_

_**Also, my poem/FanFic 'The Artist' should be up soon, so, yeah, check it out :)**_


	3. Not a Real Chapter Chapter

_**I'm so so extremely sorry! I meant to post a new chapter ages ago but everything and nothing kept getting in my way. But I feel like I owe you guys a proper explanation, so here it is.**_

_**I'm approaching really important exams, okay, so I'm really busy with those. There's always revision and tons of homework and essays to write. It's hard guys. Really hard.**_

_**Also, I've been writing and directing a play that has only recently come to an end. That's kept me away from the keyboard, well mostly. I have been writing. Whenever I get time I write. It's just a struggle to find enough time in the day.**_

_**Then, to top everything all off, I'd very nearly finished Chapter 3, I felt the chapter slowly drawing to a close, and my computer crashed. The chapter I have spent so long perfecting I now have to write again. So, pretty much, I hate technology. But I'll try and write what I remember of it, perfect it and then post it as soon as possible. So just, please, bare with me.**_

_**However, in the meantime, I think I need a new summary for this story and I don't know what it should be. Do you? If you have an idea PM me or just put it in your review :)**_

_**Thanks guys :)**_

_**Perpetually yours,**_

_**FailedGuardian**_

_**P.S. I am aware I switch tenses in my writing a lot. I'm currently going back and editing on top of everything else. But don't worry, TBV and The Artist are now going to be my top priority. :)**_


End file.
